


The Crowley Job

by epeeblade



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate gathers his team together for a briefing in a universe very different from our own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowley Job

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to lapillus for doing a quick beta despite being incredibly busy!
> 
> There are some images that I created after the fic.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[crossover](http://epeeblade.livejournal.com/tag/crossover), [hunter!nate](http://epeeblade.livejournal.com/tag/hunter%21nate), [leverage](http://epeeblade.livejournal.com/tag/leverage), [my fic](http://epeeblade.livejournal.com/tag/my%20fic), [supernatural](http://epeeblade.livejournal.com/tag/supernatural)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: The Crowley Job  
Story rating: PG-13 for a violent image  
Pairing: None  
Genre: AU, crossover/fusion  
Fandoms: Leverage, Supernatural  
Word count: 850  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on the characters of the TV shows Leverage and Supernatural. All characters are property of their respective owners.

Notes: A big thank you to lapillus for doing a quick beta despite being incredibly busy!

There are some images I created after the fic.

Summary:  
Nate gathers his team together for a briefing in a universe very different from our own.

  
The Crowley Job  
By Epeeblade

"All right, Hardison, queue it up." Nate settled back on the couch to watch. He never liked to get too close to the scrying pool and he could see just fine from here.

Sophie sat next to him, with a Waterford crystal goblet full of something dark and red that wasn't wine. If she had to give up human blood, she often said, then she might as well drink out of a quality cup. Nate knew she supplemented the animal blood with discarded pints from the local blood bank. Vampires couldn't get human diseases, so she didn't have to worry about the reasons behind the discard. And Nate didn't have to worry about his vampire suddenly going bloodlust on him. Win-win situation.

Elliot remained standing, sometimes pacing just out of range of the chalk circle around the pool of water. He always had a restless energy to him, especially this close to the full moon. Nate made a mental note to check the bars on the cage in the basement. Elliot had done a number on them last cycle. The last thing they needed was an escaped werewolf just when they were getting close.

Parker flickered into being, almost as if summoned. She stood right next to Hardison, without any fear of the salt he often used in his rituals. It made sense, really. It was only thanks to Hardison's magic that she retained her sanity, unlike most other ghosts. Nate couldn't imagine how they'd have gotten into a few places without her ability to move through objects and then solidify.

"You know this doesn't work like a TV screen?" Hardison muttered. "I can't just switch on whatever channel you wanna watch."

"Could've fooled me," Elliot shot back.

Hardison ignored him and began to chant. He waved one hand over the water, letting some powder drop onto its surface. As it spread over the clear liquid, it darkened enough to show an image. Two men were meeting under a bridge, caught in the middle of a very awkward looking kiss. When they stumbled apart, the eyes of the one flickered red.

Nate gasped. Not because of the deal-making demon, but because he recognized the meatsuit. "Sterling?"

"Nate?" Sophie's hand was on his arm, but he shook it off.

"Who?" Parker looked over at him. She was still transparent and Nate could clearly see the liquor cabinet behind her. Fuck, he needed a drink.

"Someone I knew back in the insurance business. Before." Before a demon had killed his wife and child. Before Nate was thrust into the world of hunting and the supernatural.

He gave in and crossed the room to pour himself a shot. It was the only thing that would keep the memory in the dark, where it belonged. Nate downed the amber liquid, feeling it burn down his throat and settle in his belly. Much easier to concentrate on that, the way the drink made everything a little fuzzy around the edges. Then he wouldn't get tripped up by images of his son's cold body, Maggie's dead eyes, and the blood soaking the carpet.

"The demon riding him calls himself Crowley." Hardison shook his head. "Don't know if that means he's an Osborne fan or a Gaiman fan."

"Hardison…" Elliot growled.

"Wait, you right, could be Pratchet…"

"The demon, Hardison." Nate took the bottle with him back to the couch, just in case.

Hardison nodded and cut one finger across the scrying pool, dispersing the image. "He's highly connected. I got one source who thinks Crowley knows something about this apocalypse we've been hearing about."

"Signs and portents?" Sophie asked.

"He's right in the middle of them. But that don't mean shit, right now we're surrounded by signs and portents. That's the problem with the end times."

Business had gotten ridiculously busy lately. It was moments like this that made Nate wish he hadn't cut all ties with the human hunting community. But hunters had a bad habit of trying to kill members of Nate's team. Few of them could understand working with an ancient vampire, an untethered ghost, a reformed witch and an unpredictable werewolf. Their loss. Nate had learned a long time ago that not all supernatural creatures were evil.

Except for demons. Nate never met a demon he didn't want to kill. Exorcisms weren't good enough, especially with the end of the world nigh.

"We gotta play this smart," he said. "We need information."

"What kind of reputation does this demon Crowley have?" Sophie leaned forward. Her goblet was now empty.

Hardison was already casting the runes. Nate thought they were carved on bits of bone, but he knew better than to ask. "They call him king of the crossroads. Dealmaker."

"Then let's make him a deal." Sophie's eyes gleamed. It always freaked Nate out when she did that.

"He's had this body long enough to get himself established. I found an address for him online."

Elliot jammed a fist into his palm. "Just tell me where."

Nate left his glass on the coffee table. "Well, then. Let's go hunt ourselves a demon."

end

____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  



End file.
